Padme's revenge
by Haydenfan89
Summary: Padme is resurected and brainwashed by Palpatine. Anakin and Obiwon are resurected to help the rebels


Padme's Revenge

Summary: Padme is resurrected and brainwashed by Darth Sidous. Anakin and Obi-won are resurrected to help the rebels.

Characters: Padme, Darth Tyra, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Darth Sidous, Mara Jade Skywalker, Lando Calrison

On Tatooine Luke, Leia, and Han are enjoying a quite evening when Darth Tyra Palpatine's new recruit attacked. Han, Luke, and Leia barley escaped. "This is too much for a pregnant woman Luke why do we have to keep running? Why don't we just get some help? From a Jedi or two I think Darth Tyra said she was brought back from the dead to capture the children of Skywalker which would be us. So why don't we just get the two best Jedi we know of."

"Who would that be?"

"Obi-won Kenobi and who else but our father. And don't tell me my plan is crazy because I am a diplomat and I will win any argument you will throw at me."

"Don't worry sweetheart we will trust your judgment won't we Luke?"

"Yeah we will because she has my mother and my father's genes and I would not want to get in an argument with them so later tonight right we will meet later."

Somewhere in space on Palpatine's flag ship. Palpatine and Darth Tyra "Master they got away I am sorry I have failed you"

"Don't worry my dear apprentice we will soon lure the children of Skywalker to the darkside." Meanwhile somewhere on Naboo Luke, Leia, and Han got together to bring Obi-won and Anakin back to help the rebels against the growing threat of the Empire. "Master I am not saying that I was not wrong about going to the darkside I am just saying. Luke?"

"Hi dad nice seeing you again."

"Dad we have never met well we have but that was an awful experience but we are past that now Right."

"Leia wow you look so much like your mother doesn't she master?"

"There is a certain familiarity to her"

"Master look she is almost an exact Padme except she does not have the freckles on her cheeks."

"Now look Luke what are we doing here?"

"Cant a son miss his father?"

"Luke I know something is up if you bring your father back from the dead then there is something seriously wrong."

"Fine there is but Leia has something bigger to tell you."

"Well the good news is I am married and am expecting."

"Well who are you married to?"

"Hi I am Han Solo and I am your son in law"

"Okay dads are you ready for the bad news?"Said Leia

"Sure"

"We know this new sith apprentice is a female, and she is extremely dangerous with a light saber."

"Well Leia we have three Jedi against one sith apprentice" Anakin pointed out "I mean how tough can she be?"

Just then she burst through the door "Ah Master Kenobi I thought you were killed by Darth Vader, and who have we here Anakin Skywalker what's the matter don't you recognize me."

"No actually I don't what are you that hideous you have to hide under that mask?"

"Come on Anakin don't be stupid" she pulled off the mask and it was his dear sweet Padme.

"Padme?"

"Don't Padme me Anakin you murdered me remember and I only wanted your love"

"Padme please come back to me I am so sorry."

"It's way to later for sorry's Anakin I work for the Emperor now."

"But why Padme? You are the very thing you swore you would not let yourself become."

"I could say the same except now your all nobel again." "So which one of you do I get the pleasure of killing?" "Let's see not Leia because she is pregnant and I can use her kids to do the Emperor's every will. Ah how about you I don't remember you your not one of my kids?"

"Actually I am kind of Han Solo's the name I am Leia husband and your son in law."

"So if I kill you that leave Leia husband less and her kids father less what a pleasure this truly is." Just then she pulled out her lightsaber red how Anakin hated that color, she killed Han with it and she got pleasure out of it.

Anakin grabbed Leia still sobbing "Leia Honey please listen to me okay Luke is going away to Bespin why don't we all go it would be a nice break and your kid or kids would survive."

"Okay dad what did you think of Han?"

"He was a together guy I think you made the right choice for a husband obviously your mother thought other wise."

"Dad was mother always like this?"

"No she used to be a very happy person it's probably all my fault she's like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Right after I turned to the darkside to save her I ended up not trusting her and on Mustafar she came to tell me about Obi-won coming to talk to her and he came off her ship and I lashed out at her."

"That's awful what happened?"

"She died giving birth to you and Luke."

"That's…"she was cut off by the sound of screaming so she and Anakin took off and found Mara Jade and Lando dead and Luke with his lightsaber drawn. Anakin knew that Luke would probably go after him and Leia. That's exactly what he did so Anakin drew his lightsaber and took Luke down before he even reached them.

Little did Leia and Anakin Padme was going after Obi-won while they were away "Master Kenobi I finally get the pleasure of killing you but not with out your padawan here so I can kill him too" just then Anakin walked in "Master, Padme you don't have to do this you can be redeemed look at me I became one with the force and I had so many evil deeds on my hands."

"You know Anakin stop trying to be smart it just doesn't suite you. My dear Leia don't you see your father is really truly evil."

"No he is not mother you are he only tried to save Han you did not you killed him."

"Well as touching as this conversation was I have some business to attend to now obi-won say goodbye to your dear padawan." She pulled her lightsaber and killed Obi-won "No master Padme how could be cold hearted I am truly sorry that I have to do this"

"What are you going to do Anakin kill me you couldn't do it."

"Don't count on it Padme I can do anything I am the chosen one." After that sentence Padme and Anakin engaged in a deadly lightsaber duel that ended in Padme's defeat "I am sorry you had to see that side of me but it was the only way to keep you and your child safe."

"I understand dad but I wish I could have met mom before the evil you know?"

"Yeah she was a really wonderful person much like your self."

"Thanks dad I love you."

A couple weeks later Leia gave birth to a little boy who she name Anakin. Her dad was so happy that his daughter named her son after him.


End file.
